Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Dragon Rainbow/Supercell hat das Farmen entfernt - kein Scherz/@comment-27455675-20151223091257
Hallo liebe Clasher, Ich verfolge dieses Wiki, seine Blocks und auch die vielen Kommentare seid etwa einem halben Jahr und verfasse nun mein erstes Kommentar. Ich bedanke mich recht Herzlich für das was Ihr Admins hier für hervoragende Arbeit leistet und hoffe das das auch so bleiben wird. Zuerst mal kann ich die Nachsage nicht verstehen, das viele sich hinter der Anonymität verstecken nur weil sie sich nicht anmelden. Die Leute unter euch die sich anmelden nutzen doch alle einen Nickname(so wie ich) hier im Wiki oder wollt ihr mir jetzt erzählen ihr heißt im echten Leben Clasher0815 oder Pumpelfurz? glaube eher nicht ;) warum ich aber eigentlich diesen Kommentar schreibe liegt ja wohl auf der Hand, bei den ganzen Beschwerden über das neue Update. zum einen kann ich euch ja verstehen zum anderen wiederum nicht. SC unterbindet mit den aktuellen Neuerungen eure eigentliche Spielweise und "zwingt" euch dazu neue Spielweisen auszuprobieren oder das Spielen sein zu lassen. Ich Persönlich komme mit dem Update sehr gut zu recht, da ich nie der große "Farmer" war und es bis jetzt auch nicht bin und auch meine Base immer so aufgebaut habe das ich auf die Verteidigung setzte und mich nicht hinter geschenkten Schilden versteckt habe. Angegriffen habe ich nur ab und zu mal um ein paar Ressourcen für meine Ck Truppen zu sammeln oder wenn wirklich nurnoch 50k für eine Verbesserung gefehlt haben und ich keinen Schild mehr hatte (ja ich habe das auch ab und an mal über RH-Snipes und den damit verbundenen Ligabonus gesammelt). Den Rest habe ich immer über Cks und meine Sammler verdient. Ich bin auch nur ein Gelegenheitsclasher und setzte vor allem deshalb auf meinen Dorfaufbau. Klar ab einem gewissen Punkt bietet man einem Angreifer eine angemessene Beute, aber damit er diese bekommt muss auch das Dorf zu einem sehr großen Teil zerstört werden, da meine Lager überall in meinem Dorf verteilt stehen und gut geschützt sind ist das nicht immer einfach. wenn dieser es aber schafft hat man einen 16h Schild bei 100% Zerstörung (den gabs ja vorher auch schon) und kann innerhalb dieses Schildes seine Verluste über Sammler und evtl den CK wieder ausgleichen und macht meistens auch noch Gewinn. Viele von euch schreiben ja das sie keinen Schild bekommen und massig Ressourcen verlieren. Da stellt sich mir die Frage, wie baut ihr denn euer Dorf auf? Alle Sammler und Lager ausserhalb der Verteidigung? Jezt mal im ernst um das ihr wirklich viel Ressourcen verliert bei einem sinnvollen Dorfaufbau muss das Dorf schon mit mindestens 30-40% zerstört werden und das gibt dann nen Schild. Klar wenn ihr die Sammler draußen stehen habt und sie nicht leert dann kann ich das verstehen das die euch die Sammler leer räumen und diese evtl noch nicht mal komplett zerstören. Aber das kann euch nicht jedes mal nach dem Dorfschutz passieren, da der Angreifer 50% der Ressourcen aus den Sammlern holt und diese nicht in 30 min (anfangs ja nur 15 min) wieder aufgefüllt sind, weshalb der zweite Angreifer von den restlichen Ressourcen auch nur 50% holen kann und sich das dann meist nicht mehr so wirklich lohnt (spätestens für den dritten Angreifer). Was ich weiterhin gelesen habe sind Aufrufe zum Boykott, indem man aufhört zu Spielen und/oder keine Gems mehr kauft, weil SC ja nur Geldgeil ist und deshalb das alles macht. Wenn SC wirklich geldgeil ist und ihr das was ihr in den Kommentaren schreibt auch wirklich durchzieht wird SC vermutlich in näherer Zukunft zurückrudern müssen (wobei das sehr unwahrscheinlich ist da ja viele eine Rücknahme des gesammten Updates wollen, die aber nur zu verlussten führen würde, da ja viel Zeit und Geld in das Update geflossen sind. Ich vermute eher ausbesserungen im Beutesystem und vlt nochmal was im Schildsystem), da sie ihren Hauptgewinn eben durch die Masse machen und sie diese dann versuchen werden zurückzuholen. Sollte sich SC aber witerhin bemühen ihren ürsprünglichen Zielen nachzugehen und COC zu dem machen als das es eigentlich gedacht war, ein "Kriegsspiel", sollte man sich vlt mal gedanken machen ob es SC um das Spiel geht oder doch nur ums Geld. Ich will SC damit nicht in Schutz nehmen und sagen das es SC nicht um Geld geht, wäre unlogisch bei einem Gewinnorientierten Unternehmen, aber es kann auch sein das es SC nicht nur um Geld geht sondern eben auch um das Spiel. aber um sich darauf wirklich festlegen zu können muss man eben abwarten und es müssen mehr Leute auf die Barikaden gehen und keine Gems mehr kaufen damit SC wirklich Verlusste erleidet. Wenn sie zurückrudern geht es ihnen nur ums Geld, wenn nicht dann doch eher ums Speil, das ist zumindest meine Meinung.(ich habe bisher kein Geld für gems ausgegeben, komme auch so ganz gut zurecht) Wie ich schon sagte bin ich ein Gelegenheitsclasher und gehe mit der Einstellung an das Spiel, irgendwann werde ich auch mal Max-out sein mir egal wie lange es dauert, ist ja schließlich ein "Kriegsspiel", an CKs nehme ich immer Teil und unterstütze meinen Clan wo ich nur kann. Bei uns im Clan herscht zwar auch mehr Ruhe als am Anfang aber das begann schon ca 1 Monat vor dem Update, kann also damit nicht wirklich zusammenhängen, zumal das Update bisher nie erwähnt wurde (einzige Ausnahme: bei unserem ersten Ck als keiner mit der neuen Schildregelung und der Zwangspause klar kam wurden einige beim angriff in die Zwangspause geschickt und konnten nicht alle Truppen setzen). Die Cks starten wir regelmäßig und gewinnen und verliren wie das nunmal so ist. Edit: was mich anfangs auch gestört hat waren die Beschwerden wegen der Zwangspause, weil viele argumentierten das sie Ü30 sind und sich nicht vorschreiben lassen wann und wie lange sie zu spielen haben. Kann ich verstehen (bin 19 und denke mir auch das ich mir nicht voschreiben zu lassen habe wann und wie lange ich spielen kann), aber man sollte bedenken das das Spiel ab 13 Jahren freigegeben ist und eben Kinder und Jugendliche in und unterhalb (gibt ja schon 10 jährige die mit Smartphones durch die Gegend rennen) dieser Altersgruppe sollten vlt nicht 24/7 dieses Spiel spielen können, sondern sich mehr um ihr soziales Leben kümmern. da ist die Zwangspause natürlich eine große Hilfe, aber auch die Eltern sollten auf so etwas achten (ist in der heutigen Gesellschaft aber leider viel zu selten der Fall). Wie ich Anfangs schon sagte bin ich kein Gegner des Updates, kann aber auch einige Argumente der Gegner verstehen. Meine Tipps wie man vlt damit klar kommt: - Sich an das neue System gewöhnen und neue Spielweisen ausprobiern (angriffsstrategien und Dorfaufbau) - Den Boykott unterstützen und "hoffen" das es SC ums Geld geht und sie zurückrudern - Sich vlt doch ein anderes Spiel suchen und abwarten - viel Geduld (das Update ist erst seid kurzem draußen und SC muss sich ja erstmal was einfallen lassen) Fals ihr weitere Argumente habt, lasst es mich wissen. Ich bin immer offen für konstruktieve Kritik (nicht für Shitstorm). Grüße und Clash on KÄÄÄV (Clan: KDHG)